civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Gilgamesh (Civ4)
Gilgamesh was the fifth king of Uruk (c. 2500 BC), whose life is now mixed with mythology. General Info Gilgamesh leads the Sumerians in Civilization IV: Beyond the Sword. Unique Unit: Vulture Unique Building: Ziggurat Starting Techs: Agriculture, The Wheel AI Traits Gilgamesh is one of the leaders who will plan wars when pleased. *Strategy: military (5) and culture (2). *Wonder Construct random: 40 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attitude: 0 (from -1 to 2). *Base Peace Weight: 2 (from 0 to 10). *Warmonger Respect: 2 (from 0 to 2). *Espionage Weight: 100 (from 50 to 150). *Refuse To Talk War Threshold: 8 (from 6 to 10). *No Tech Trade Threshold: 15 (from 5 to 20). *Tech Trade Known Percent: 20% (from 0 to 100). *Max Gold Trade Percent: 5% (from 5 to 20). *Max War Rand: 100 (from 50 to 400). *Raze City Prob: 0 (from 0 to 75). *Build Unit Prob: 30 (from 0 to 40). *Close Borders Attitude Change: -3 (from -4 to -2). *Same Religion Attitude Change Limit: 4 (from 2 to 7). *Different Religion Attitude Change: -1 (from -2 to 0). *Favorite Civic Attitude Change Limit: 4 (from 1 to 6). *Demand tribute will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request help will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request technology will be refused when: furious. *Request strategic bonus will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request happiness bonus will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request health bonus will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request map will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request declare war will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request declare war them will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request stop trading will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request stop trading them will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request adopt civic will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request convert religion will be refused when: cautious or worse. *Request open borders will be refused when: annoyed or worse. *Request defensive pact will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request permanent alliance will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Request vassal will be refused when: pleased or worse. *Max War Nearby Power Ratio: 120 (from 80 to 130). *Max War Distant Power Ratio: 30 (from 30 to 100). *Max War Min Adjacent Land Percent: 1 (from 0 to 4). *Limited War Rand: 100 (from 40 to 200). *Limited War Power Ratio: 110 (from 80 to 130). *Dogpile War Rand: 50 (from 25 to 100). *Make Peace Rand: 30 (from 10 to 80). *Demand Rebuked Sneak Prob: 25 (from 0 to 100). *Demand Rebuked War Prob: 25 (from 0 to 50). *Base Attack Odds Change: 4 (from 0 to 6). *Worse Rank Difference Attitude Change: -2 (from -3 to 0). *Better Rank Difference Attitude Change: 0 (from 0 to 4). *Share War Attitude Change Limit: 3 (from 2 to 4). *Vassal Power Modifier: 0 (from -20 to 50). Civilopedia Entry Living approximately 2500 years before the Common Era, Gilgamesh was King of Uruk, the largest city of its time in Sumeria. Said to be two-thirds divine (his mother was thought to be the goddess Ninsun), Gilgamesh's history will forever be intertwined with his legend, vividly portrayed in the "Epic of Gilgamesh." Because the earliest written texts of the Epic date from 1700 BC, roughly a millennium after the death of the great king, it is difficult to judge what is truth from what is tall tale. Yet the epic remains the clearest demonstrator as to the caliber of ruler that was King Gilgamesh. "Iron-fisted" would be the best description of Gilgamesh as a ruler. His policy towards young maidens on their wedding nights had much of the populace of Uruk enraged at their leader, calling for aid from the heavens. Yet under his reign, Uruk thrived. The author of the epic describes Uruk as an impressive feat of construction, specifically the grand temple dedicated to Ishtar, the Sumerian goddess of love. But Gilgamesh's greatest work was the construction of the massive walls of Uruk, considered a masterwork of masonry. The adventures of Gilgamesh were varied, from traveling through a great forest of cedars to kill the monstrous Humbaba to finding the key to immortality. There were 12 clay tablets telling his stories. Even though many of Gilgamesh's journeys are steeped in magic, a number of claims from the epic are generally accepted as credible. The most prominent is that the walls of Uruk were actually built under the reign of the King Gilgamesh. And while much of the truth of the great King of Uruk has been lost to the ages, his name will always be remembered as the hero of man's first epic. Category:Sumerian Category:Mesopotamian Category:Creative Leaders (BtS) Category:Protective Leaders (BtS)